Satsuki Miyanoshita (SATO)
This article belongs with the Call Of Duty wiki on Fandom. Does not relate to Ghost Stories or Satsuki Miyanoshita. // loaded_nactis_01 Biography Satsuki Miyanoshita is a Lance Corporal with the United Nations Space Alliance and Solar Associated Treaty Organization. Miyanoshita was born into Japan in 2001, now home to Mashimo Industries, as an orphan and lived the first 3 years of her life having to be fostered from family to family, many of which were corrupt. When an American family decided to adopt her at the age of 4, she moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, and she never felt more at home than anywhere else. As the family was a military family, they showed her what it means to be a hero, as well as treating her like an angel descended from Heaven. Shortly after high school graduation in 2018, Miyanoshita took it upon herself to enlist in the UNSA Armed Forces (SATO) instead of attending college, so she could carry on the legacy of the ones who took care of her throughout her whole life growing up. She also attended the funeral of Admiral Aleck Nichols when he passed away due to a heart attack in October 2019, saying that she'll always thank him for keeping the solar system safe. In the past, Miyanoshita has mainly been stationed at numerous locations around Earth before acing the UNSA's NPET exam in July 2019 and becoming the rival of Sergeant Todd Kashima, who scored just 2% below her. Beginning on December 3, 2022, Miyanoshita is one of the 3 members of an operation on Europa, code-named Warm Haven, extracting the ice moon's water for use on Earth. She wishes to join the UNSA forces collecting resources in the Alpha Centauri star system. Her go-to weapons are the Karma-45, and VPR submachine guns, the Raijin-EMX submachine gun (with UNSA revisions following SDF supply raids after the UNSA-SDF War of 2017), and Kendall 44 sidearm. Appearance Miyanoshita is the only female SATO soldier to weigh in at under 175 pounds (Miyanoshita weighs in at 167.4 lbs. as of July 17, 2022.) while being able to handle many of the weapons types man has created. She dons brown hair tied up with a braid dangling down the back in casual life, but in UNSA/SATO operations she ties it into a bun to be able to fit a helmet on correctly. Personality Miyanoshita seems to be more focused and calm than the general UNSA infantry fleet in some of the most extreme situations, first proven in basic training as she rarely felt any fear or nervousness as found in a psychiatric evaluation file dated 5 days after she enlisted. She also appears to be somewhat anti-social when she's not in an operation, as she'll barely talk to any of her peers unless she was working with them in an operation or if she's helping them with something. She also develops serious trust issues with males outside of the UNSA due to a conflict with a boy when she was a sophomore in high school, where she was almost kidnapped to be forced to perform sexual acts. Other Notes - Miyanoshita was reported to be a temporary classmate of deceased SCAR Fireteam Echo member Lieutenant Serenity 'Oracle' Smith when they were both in middle school, as Serenity was making a temporary stay in New Mexico. - Miyanoshita holds very high faith in her job, first heavily inspired after the UNSA-SDF War of 2017 when she attended the Fireteam Echo Memorial Service in Geneva on September 29, 2017. - Miyanoshita sometimes thinks that there is more than 1 large SDF fleet in the solar system, but is unsure about it. - Miyanoshita was the first UNSA soldier to pass the UNSA NPET (Naval Planetary Exploration Training) exam with a perfect score in over 5 years, with the last one reported to be ex-SCAR Fireteam Echo Commander Aidan 'Hellcat' Johnston, whose status has been left unknown since July 20, 2017, when the SDF fleet was eradicated. - Scarred after the incident when Miyanoshita was nearly kidnapped and forced to perform several sex acts, she believed that boyfriends would only end up betraying her in the long run. Quotes "I remember watching endless news coverage of the war between the UN and the SDF back in 2017. The only time where I wasted a summer watching TV 24/7 instead of hanging out with friends." - Miyanoshita to a fellow soldier, 2020. "Smith? I remember her in middle school when she moved to New Mexico; quiet girl but really sweet. Too bad she had to die like that." - Miyanoshita to a friend months before graduation, 2018. "I never ever want to date someone after all that. Boys are brutal." -Miyanoshita to herself after she escaped a potential kidnapping, 2016. Experience - UNSA Basic Training - SATO Weapons Training - SATO Pilot Training - Naval Planetary Exploration Training and NPET final exam (aced)